


Cotidianeidad de dos padres con dos hijos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [133]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Birth Control, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, I'm not OK EP, Implied/Referenced Adoption, Love Confessions, Married Life, Married Sex, Newborn Children, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Skype, Slice of Life, Smoking, billy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 122] Su nueva vida es aquella que transcurre entre el glamour de la música y la crianza de sus pequeños.





	Cotidianeidad de dos padres con dos hijos

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y la parte donde dicen que se amarían incluso de ser gay y lesbiana? Ya saben, Georgie hablando de un dildo doble y empotrar a Gustav... Pues existe en un fic mío :) "Punto G" https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930559

**Cotidianeidad de dos padres con dos hijos**

 

Pese a lo mucho que insistió y se plantó en sus trece para salirse con la suya, Georgie no consiguió su alta del hospital sino hasta dos días después del parto, y para entonces los festejos por el cumpleaños de Klaus no sólo habían terminado, sino también las secuelas de limpiar el desorden, empacar la comida restante, y hasta abrir los regalos recibidos.

De todo eso se encargaron Franziska y Frederick, quienes tomaron posesión del cuarto de invitados mientras cuidaban de Klaus y esperaban junto con Tobías, Erna y Melissa a que los flamantes nuevos padres (en su segunda ronda) volvieran a casa para encontrarla reluciente de limpia y sin daños durante su ausencia.

En las idas y venidas que hizo Gustav entre su hogar y el hospital les agradeció de corazón el que se tomaran esas molestias para hacer el retorno de Georgie lo más llevadero posible, y eso incluyó también el servicio de tintorería especializado por el que pasó el colchón donde se había roto la fuente, y que después de pasar por un proceso de limpieza estaba como nuevo y sin mancha alguna que delatara lo que ahí había ocurrido apenas cuarenta y ocho horas atrás.

—Lo que más me impresiona de este asunto es la rapidez en la que se desarrolló todo —dijo Erna, que se había autodesignado como la cocinera de ese día y estaba preparando un caldo de pollo para tener algo nutritivo con qué darle la bienvenida a Georgie—. Cuando llamaste diciendo que Georgie había tenido a la bebé pensé que te referías a que estaba todavía de parto y que nos diéramos prisa para alcanzar el nacimiento, no que ya la tenía en brazos y con el cordón umbilical cortado.

—Créeme si te digo que el más sorprendido de todos fui yo —aseveró Gustav al inclinarse sobre la olla y aspirar el delicioso aroma que emanaba de ahí—. Siempre supe que Georgie era impaciente, pero con este alumbramiento lo llevó al extremo.

—Así es ella —secundó Melissa esa noción, en la mesa cortando un par de pimientos para la ensalada que acompañaría a la comida de ese día—. Es una lástima que no se nos permita visitarla en el hospital para ver cómo se encuentran ella y la niña.

—En unas horas más podrán verlas a las dos —dijo Gustav, pues a él también le había afectado la limitación impuesta por el staff del hospital en torno al número de visitas y visitantes diarios que se admitían en el área de maternidad, y aunque no coincidían había tenido que obedecerlos so pena de tener los suyos revocados.

Al parecer, temprano en ese año habían tenido un brote de varicela en cuidados neonatales, y tras llevar a cabo una investigación al respecto se había descubierto que una de las abuelas que había ido a visitar a su hijo y nuera había estado en contacto reciente con un niño que a su vez traía el virus y se lo contagió sin que ésta se percatara de los síntomas hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Bastó eso para que en cuneros aparecieran tres casos, y después otros dos más, por lo que a partir de ahí se implementaron restricciones más severas con respecto a quiénes podían y quiénes no acceder al área de maternidad, y en medio de aquel inconveniente habían quedado Gustav, Georgie, Frieda, y el resto de su familia.

De mala gana aunque resignados era que habían acordado esperar a que Georgie recibiera su alta para conocer a la bebé, y al menos para paliar un poco su curiosidad era que Gustav les había mostrado algunas de las fotografías que tenía en su teléfono y que en su opinión no le hacían justicia a la preciosidad que él tenía como hija.

—Tiene de Georgie y de mí lo mismo que Klaus: Rizos rubios, y probablemente ojos verdes. Es pronto para saberlo con certeza, pero tiene ese mismo tono que tenía Klaus al nacer, así que… Será cuestión de que pasen un par de meses para confirmarlo.

Aquel comentario despertó polémica y debate entre los presentes, pues mientras que unos decían que el cabello de Frieda era menos rubio que el de Klaus y con toda probabilidad se le oscurecería conforme se hiciera mayor, otros comentaban que en la familia Schäfer también había genes de ojos color azul, y que no podían descartar la posibilidad de que ese fuera su tono en lugar del verde característico de Georgie.

Entre lo uno y lo otro, Gustav aprovechó un momento de distracción para subir con Klaus a su habitación y acostarlo a dormir la siesta, y una vez que lo consiguió pasó a sentarse en la mecedora que tenían a un lado de su cama y se repantingó en el asiento con los dedos entrelazados en su regazo y cansancio acumulado a lo largo de los últimos días.

Costaba creer que en un par de horas estaría con Georgie en la habitación de al lado y contemplando a su bebé dormir en la cuna que habían dispuesto para ella… Aunque dicha fuera la verdad, lo cierto es que no se hacía muchas ilusiones de que realmente fuera así, pues ambos habían acordado darle un segundo uso a la caja en la que habían mantenido a Klaus durante sus primeros meses de vida, y que en su opinión había contribuido a tranquilizar sus miedos irracionales por la muerte de cuna.

En cualquier caso, Gustav sentía una extraña excitación recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Por un lado estaban los miedos habituales de enfrentarse de nueva cuenta a la paternidad, y que incluiría horarios extraños para alimentar a Frieda y cambiarle pañales, por no mencionar la inclusión de Klaus en todo aquel embrolló que los mantendría los primeros tres meses sobreviviendo con horas mínimas de sueño, pero… También estaba esa otra faceta de ser responsables de una pequeña vida que se entregaba confiada a sus manos y que sería un eterno recordatorio de que el amor podía cobrar formas físicas y lo hacía en forma de los hijos.

Sin necesidad de esforzarse, Gustav rememoró el cálido cuerpo de Frieda envuelto en su mantita que la enfermera había colocado sobre sus brazos ya en varias ocasiones, y por un instante casi juró poder oler el aroma tenue que emanaba de su cabecita que le hacía estremecerse involuntariamente.

Absorto en aquellas ensoñaciones, Gustav nunca se percató del momento en que la fantasía pasó a convertirse en inconsciente, y sólo logró salir de su modorra cuando Franziska se posicionó a su lado y le tocó la mejilla con el roce de sus nudillos.

—Gus, despierta.

El baterista abrió un ojo con dificultad.

—¿Qué hora es? —Inquirió con la lengua torpe.

—Hora de ir por Georgie y Frieda al hospital.

—Uhm, ok. —Ocultando un fuerte bostezo que por poco le desencajó la quijada, Gustav se dio dos palmaditas en las mejillas para despertar y se puso en pie.

—Frederick se ofreció a conducirte —dijo Franziska una vez que los ojos de Gustav perdieron un poco de la bruma que los recubrían—. Y no es una oferta que puedas rechazar, ¿ok? Tienes aspecto de que podrías quedarte dormido al volante en cualquier momento, y por tu bien y el de tu familia será mejor que lleves compañía.

—Vale —aceptó sin replicar, porque Franziska no iba muy desencaminada con sus advertencias y él apenas conseguía mantener los párpados abiertos y en su sitio por más de un segundo.

Tras una corta parada al sanitario para orinar y mojarse la cara repetidas veces con intenciones de despabilarse, Gustav bajó y en la cocina se topó con Frederick, quien ya lo esperaba listo con las llaves en una mano y un termo de café en la otra.

—Para ti —dijo con sencillez—. Tómalo despacio porque todavía está caliente.

—Gracias.

El trayecto hasta el hospital transcurrió en medio de charla casual y el sonido de música rock de los 1970s que sonaba en la radio, pero una vez estacionados y tras comprobar que tenían por delante cinco minutos antes de que fuera la hora de alta de Georgie, fue Frederick quien abrió la boca e hizo una confesión de calibre mayor.

—Te envidio tanto en estos momentos… Dos hijos, niño y niña… La idílica parejita, y sin esforzarse. Tan sólo dos accidentes…

—Dos felices accidentes —corrigió Gustav—. Porque no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo ni me siento arrepentido de las condiciones de su nacimiento.

—No, claro que no. —Frederick se pasó la palma de la mano por la frente—. ¿Quién podría? Ciertamente yo no…

A sabiendas de la dirección a la que se dirigía esa conversación, Gustav fue directo al grano. —¿Qué pasó con la adopción?

—Esta mañana llamaron, ¿por qué justo hoy, joder?, y nos comunicaron… Me comunicaron, no he podido decírselo a Franziska todavía… Que no ha habido novedades con el proceso, pero que no nos desanimemos porque todavía somos jóvenes, y hay parejas que han esperado cinco, hasta diez años para poder adoptar. ¡Diez años, por Diox! Eso es una década, y en ese periodo que seguro tú y Georgie se las arreglan para tener dos o tres críos más. No sé siquiera si podría soportarlo, es demasiado cruel.

—No cuentes con ello, pero oye… Cuando aplicaron para adoptar un bebé sabían que iba a ser difícil, y costoso, y para nada inmediato.

—Y lo hemos corroborado en cada paso. Nadie mencionó lo desgastante que sería esperar por noticias, y los episodios de tristeza que vendrían con cada rechazo… Franziska dice que está bien, y que si está destinado que seamos padres lo seremos y si no, no, pero… Me cuesta mantenerme optimista. Y ella puede decir lo que quiera, pero no podrá ocultar la decepción de saber que una vez más hemos vuelto a caer en el último lugar del listado. No me siento con valor para decírselo…

—¿Y han probado cambiar de agencia?

—Estamos inscritos en tres agencias distintas, dos aquí en Alemania y una más en Rusia, y es todo lo que podemos pagar…

—Yo podría-…

—No. —Frederick se mostró resuelto en su negativa—. Gracias, pero no. Este es nuestro problema, y queremos solucionarlo por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero son familia —dijo Gustav al extender un brazo y tocarle el hombro—. Franziska por descontado, pero tú también, y a todos nos gustaría poder serles de ayuda.

—Lo aprecio, en verdad, pero ahora mismo… No parece ser que haya una solución a nuestro alcance, y francamente estoy listo para tirar la toalla. Franziska en cambio…

—Oh.

—No sé qué clase de conflicto traiga eso a nuestro matrimonio, o si… —Frederick aspiró profundo y luego exhaló—. O si le ponga fin, pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien o iba a estallar. Lo siento si fuiste el elegido.

—No te preocupes. Somos familia, ¿de acuerdo? Y la familia se ayuda entre sí.

—Eso me recuerda a Lilo y Stitch.

—¿A _qué_? —Inquirió Gustav, que recordaba ese título como el de una película animada que no había visto porque ni remotamente pertenecía a algún género que a él le gustara.

—Olvídalo. Tienes un par de críos y en unos años la verás con ellos cuando sintonices la televisión para ver un partido de futbol y Klaus y Frieda te convenzan de que es mejor ver una película de Disney. Es la ley de la vida, y de ser padre. Aunque no es que lo sepa de primera mano, pero… seh.

—Serás un padre genial cuando te toque y sea el momento —dijo Gustav—. Y Franziska será tan feliz de que seas ese padre para sus hijos que podrás recordar estos días y reírte del instante en que estuviste a punto de tirar la toalla y en su lugar te la anudaste mejor para no perderla por pequeñeces.

Frederick cerró los ojos y las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. —Y hasta entonces tendré que conformarme con ser el mejor tío del mundo.

—Te servirá para coger práctica. Eso, y cambiar tantos pañales como puedas.

Riendo entre dientes, Frederick no lo desmintió, y tras comprobar en su reloj de pulso la hora y cerciorarse de que estaban justo a tiempo, juntos bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital para recoger a Georgie y también a Frieda en ese primer viaje de vuelta a casa como madre e hija. También como padre e hija en el caso de Gustav, pero no por ello menos importante, tío y sobrina.

Y en lo especial de ese momento, Frederick atesoró ese recuerdo con especial devoción.

 

—¿Fida, mamá? —Repitió Klaus el nombre que le acababa de ser compartido, sentado en las piernas de Gustav mientras a su lado Georgie amamantaba a la nueva integrante de su familia.

—Frieda, ajá —respondió Georgie, atenta a la innata curiosidad que la llegada de la bebé había despertado en su otro hijo y las posibles consecuencias que podría haber de ello.

Hablando por su experiencia, Erna les previno a su manera contando el primer encuentro entre Franziska y Gustav, en donde las buenas intenciones habían estado presentes, por supuesto, pero en donde ella había usado excesiva fuerza para acariciarlo y él había llorado desconsolado.

—Con cuidado —dijo Gustav cuando la manita regordeta de Klaus se extendió para tocar a Frieda—. Es una bebé, y necesitas hacerlo despacio para no lastimarla.

—‘k —replicó Klaus, la punta de la lengua apareciendo entre sus labios mientras le tocaba la cabecita cubierta con un gorro blanco y la acariciaba con la misma delicadeza que utilizaba con sus mascotas. Costaba creer que era el mismo Klaus que adoraba lanzar sus cubos de madera y tenía un manotazo de muerte, porque en esos instantes era precavido y se movía con absoluta concentración.

No en balde aquel aprendizaje para ser delicado ya había rendido sus frutos en el pasado, pues aunque sus perros y gato resistían el afecto a veces brusco de Klaus sin un gruñido o siseo de advertencia, también habían servido como conejillos de indias para que éste ensayara la cantidad de energía que podía utilizar para tocar a otra persona (o animal) sin ocasionarle ninguna clase de daño.

—Ahora serás un hermano mayor, Klaus. ¿Te gusta eso? —Preguntó Melissa, pero el bebé no respondió nada, extasiado en la contemplación de lo que él tenía en mente como una compañera de juegos de la que no tendría que despedirse al final de cada día en la guardería.

Claro que para llegar a ese punto todavía les faltaban muchos meses, pero mientras tanto podía contentarse con la simple contemplación y el placer que eso le producía.

—Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto —dijo Gustav—, pero tampoco quiero presenciar el instante en que Klaus comprenda que la atención que antes estaba centrada sólo en él ahora debe ser compartida con Frieda.

—Qué va, Klaus siempre ha sido un buen niño, ¿a qué sí? —Intervino Franziska—. Y las peleas y rivalidades entre hermanos son normales, si lo sabremos tú y yo…

—Aquí habla una hija única desde su escasa experiencia lidiando con parentela, y me lavo las manos de ese asunto —bromeó Georgie—. Pero coincido con Franny en eso: Klaus es demasiado bueno como para tomarla contra Frieda. Si acaso, se sentirá un poco abandonado por nosotros, pero ya buscaremos alguna manera de remediarlo, ¿verdad, Gus?

—Correcto. Nada como una noche de chicos los viernes en la noche en algún club de strippers de Berlín e inhalando un par de líneas de buena cocaína peruana de importación, a 40€ la bolsa de gramo, para reconectar con Klaus, ¿a que sí, campeón?

—¡Gustav! —Se escandalizó Erna, pero fue la única que no encontró graciosa la broma del baterista, porque los demás presentes se soltaron riendo con ligereza.

Y así, entre buen ambiente y una deliciosa cena para todos aquellos con un set de dientes, la primera velada de Frieda en casa transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos.

 

Fue justo por esos días cuando el lanzamiento del EP de Bill se llevó a cabo, y Tom quien mantuvo a Gustav y a Georgie al tanto de la gira que su gemelo hizo por un par de ciudades (sin él, que se había quedado atrás a trabajar en el próximo disco de la banda) y en donde también llevaba como parte de sus presentaciones un libro de arte que desde semanas atrás les había sido enviado a sus compañeros vía paquetería internacional y urgente. Al respecto, tanto Gustav como Georgie habían opinado que ciertamente tenía el toque de Bill, pero que para ellos dos no representaba nada en lo absoluto.

—Ya, para mí tampoco —coincidió Tom con ambos, los tres compartiendo una línea telefónica y utilizando los altavoces—. Fue idea de Bill hacer la sesión con esa modelo y que el concepto lo colocara a él como como el objeto de su deseo. Utilizó otras palabras, básicamente habló como por diez minutos seguidos sin parar, y lo único que me quedó claro de todo eso es que iban a tener unas fotografías juntos en una cama.

—¿No las viste? —Preguntó Georgie.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

—Bueno… —Gustav chasqueó la lengua—. Lo entiendo; es trabajo, no es real, puedes pasar de ello.

—Y eso hice. Como sea, regresando al tema de _nuestro_ disco…

Si bien la llamada telefónica que constituyó su sesión del día les sirvió para ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a cuáles tracks necesitaban más trabajo que otros antes de incluirse en el disco y posibles fechas para llevar a cabo las grabaciones, en sí no consiguieron hacer grandes avances, y al finalizar la conexión fue Georgie la que señaló lo obvio.

—No es que no esté convencida de conseguirlo a tiempo, pero ¿tener un disco listo antes del final de año? Pfff, necesitaremos suficiente red bull como para dejar estéril a un país pequeño. Islandia por ejemplo.

—Dado que ahora mismo dos bebés son demasiado para nosotros, quizá no sea tan mala sugerencia hacer la prueba, ¿eh? —Intentó bromear Gustav, pero Georgie le picó con un dedo entre las cosquillas.

—Técnicamente Klaus es un infante y lo será hasta que cumpla los siete, así que de tener dos bebés, nada. Pero para acuerdos… Creo que podría cumplir dieciocho años y estarse mudando de casa y para mí siempre sería mi lindo bebito.

—En todo caso, sacar el disco para antes de finales de año es una locura. No tenemos ni una canción completa, plus, Bill se da el lujo de lanzar un EP y se marcha de gira.

—Sólo será por unos días, y prometimos apoyarlo. Es lo justo ahora que él nos apoyó con todo esto de Frieda y mis tres meses de reposo post partum.

Gustav resopló. —Supongo que es lo justo apoyarlo como él nos ha apoyado porque es lo justo y todo eso, pero es que-…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Enero está a la vuelta de la esquina, al menos cuando de tener un listo se trata, y más si en verdad quieren empezar la gira por Europa en el primer trimestre del año.

—Joder…

—Estaremos bien. No es la primera vez que nos hemos dejado sudor, lágrimas y la piel en conseguir lo que nos proponemos. ¿Correcto?

—Cuando tenía veinte y ningún hijo, sí; en cambio ahora… Esta mañana me costó horrores levantarme de la cara para atender a Frieda, y hace apenas una semana que regresamos con ella del hospital.

—Si lo conseguimos antes con Klaus y nos fuimos de gira cuatro veces con él a cuestas, no veo por qué no podríamos lograrlo una segunda vez.

—Ya, pero esa primera vez era un bebé, y ahora serán dos a nuestro cargo. Al menos antes podíamos turnarnos para cuidarlo cuando uno de los dos estaba al borde del desmayo, pero en cambio ahora…

—Gus…

—Un bebé y un infante, ¿contenta? —Se corrigió Gustav—. Como sea, no lo veo viable y es todo lo que diré al respecto. Lo daré todo de mí para que este próximo disco esté en tiempo y forma, pero no hago milagros.

—Con que des lo mejor de ti bastará —le pidió Georgie—. Primero en casa y después para la banda. El resto se solucionará de alguna manera.

Y con ese cierre de optimismo se dispusieron a seguir adelante.

 

Adaptarse a su segunda vuelta como padres trajo consigo nuevas experiencias para las cuales creían estar preparados pero resultó ser que no.

Empezando por lo más básico: Que Frieda era niña, y hasta entonces habían recopilado información de cómo tratar con un varón.

Gustav fue el primero en darse un encontronazo con eso, pues al primer pañal que le cambió a Frieda descubrió que se sentía incómodo al hacerlo, y tuvo que recordarle Georgie que era normal que participara en los cuidados de su hija y que nadie vendría a acusarlo de algo deshonesto. El baterista apenas había recuperado un poco de su confianza cuando Georgie le llamó la atención por la manera en que limpiaba a Frieda utilizando una toallita húmeda de adelante hacia atrás en sus partes íntimas.

—Es lo que hago con Klaus —dijo Gustav sin comprender su error—. Es más fácil así.

—Seguro, pero si lo haces así entonces acarreas las bacterias de su popó y las llevas a su vagina —explicó Georgie con naturalidad y calma—. De esa manera podrías provocarle una infección, y tomar antibióticos con su edad no sería lo mejor para su organismo. Mira, lo haré yo y observa para que aprendas.

Sintiéndose culpable y del asco por no haber deducido eso por sí mismo, Gustav tomó nota de cómo Georgie limpiaba a Frieda y eliminaba cualquier rastro de suciedad antes de colocarle de vuelta un pañal limpió y volverla a vestir con uno de los mamelucos que le habían comprado recientemente en una tienda online especializada en ropa de recién nacidos.

—Es tu hija, Gus —le recordó Georgie una vez que terminó—. Y sé que jamás le harías daño deliberadamente. Dicho eso… Jamás pensaría que tú tienes intenciones deshonestas con ella. ¿Es por eso que te mostrabas tan reacio a cambiarle los pañales y a ayudarme a bañarla?

—Es… —Gustav bajó el mentón—. La idea de que alguien me acusara de querer hacerle ese tipo de daño a mi hija me resulta horripilante. No quiero asumir nada y después cagarla. No quiero ninguna sombra de sospecha sobre mí, y mucho menos de… _eso_.

—Sé cuánto la amas, lo mismo yo, y por eso es que te tengo confianza absoluta sobre Frieda, ¿ok? Jamás le harías ninguna clase de daño. Jamás.

—Jamás —declaró Gustav, y unió su boca con la de Georgie en un beso corto y sincero que les permitió a los dos respirar de vuelta y volver a la ligereza de siempre.

Los cambios que se sumaron a su rutina de los últimos dos años con Klaus no terminaron ahí, puesto que unido al horario caótico de Frieda como recién nacida que comía, lloraba y mojaba los pañales cada tres o cuatro horas, también Klaus cruzó el umbral de lo que ya sus familiares les habían prevenido que serían ‘los terribles dos’, en donde de pronto Klaus no obedecía, respondía a gritos “¡No!” ante la menor negativa de dejarlo salirse con la suya, salía corriendo para eludir sus mandatos, y desarrolló la manía de unírseles en medio de la noche para dormir abrazado a Georgie, pero también a Gustav.

Al comentarlo con su madre, Gustav descubrió que dentro de su familia Franziska había pasado por una etapa similar cuando él nació, y aunque por aquel entonces su diferencia de edad era mayor que los dos años exactos, el tipo de comportamiento no había variado gran cosa.

—Lo que Klaus necesita ahora mismo es atención y cariño, tan simple como eso —le aconsejó Erna a Gustav por teléfono y éste suspiró—. Sé que no será fácil estando tan ocupados con Frieda tan pequeña, pero ahí es donde radica el ser más que buenos padres: Al prestarles no atención igual, sino equitativa para las necesidades a las que se enfrenten.

Gustav asintió. —Tienes razón, y haré algo al respecto. Tan sólo espero que sea lo correcto…

Con esa determinación en mente, Gustav arregló con Georgie tiempo a solas con cada uno de sus hijos, de tal manera que algunas tardes salía con Klaus a un corto paseo por la tienda del barrio, en donde le dejaba elegir un caramelo y lo disfrutaban en el parque cercano con el que contaban y en compañía de sus perros. Otros días era Georgie quien se llevaba a Klaus consigo, y atrás quedaba Gustav cuidando de Frieda para así darle a cada uno su tiempo y su espacio particular.

La enunciación de esos momentos bajo ese título hizo reír a Gustav, y al compartir con Georgie la causa de su buen humor, ella también esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Todo vuelve en esta vida, ¿eh?

—Exacto.

Dentro de los cambios más prácticos de la adición de Frieda a la familia estuvo también la compra de un segundo portabebés, así como de una pila de ropa nueva con la que vestirla. A su favor jugó el que no se hubieran desecho de las prendas que Klaus usara apenas dos años atrás y que Georgie había guardado en cajas para su posterior donación, plus que hubieran nacido en las mismas fechas y el clima fuera el adecuado para mamelucos de manga corta y piernas desnuda, pero luego de fotografiar a Frieda con algunas camisetas que tenían motivos de automóviles y relacionados a toda clase de deportes, Georgie determinó que también era necesario comprarle unos cuantos vestidos y ropa que cumpliera con el rol femenino.

—Mira, no estoy en contra de que Frieda vista de azul y verde, pero ese mameluco dice ‘soy el consentido de papá’ y debería decir ‘consentida’. Tan simple como eso. No quiero que a la vuelta de los años saquemos el álbum familiar y Frieda tenga motivo de queja para reclamarnos que sólo usó ropa de segunda mano y para más inri de su hermano mayor.

—Hey, que no tienes que utilizar ninguna clase de argumento conmigo. Te apoyo en esto —dijo Gustav 100% convencido de que era lo correcto, no sólo porque él también quería disfrutar de verla en vestiditos y con lazos rosas (y ni hablar de alguna camiseta que la describiera como ‘la princesa de papá y mamá’), sino porque en las últimas fotografías que le había tomado se había percatado del enorme parecido que guardaba con Klaus, y de no ser porque eran sus hijos y él podía diferenciarlos sin problemas, a posterior cualquiera podría ver una imagen tanto de Klaus como de Frieda con la misma ropa y suponer que se trataba sin lugar a dudas del mismo niño.

Su decisión los llevó a visitar un par de tiendas en Magdeburg y a pasar una mañana en familia que culminó con una parada en la panadería favorita de Georgie, donde todos los miembros de la familia Schäfer que tuvieran dientes recibieron una dona bañada en azúcar.

—¿Fida no? —Preguntó Klaus con el ceño fruncido cuando la entrega finalizó sin que su hermanita tuviera una pieza de pan.

—No, Frieda es todavía muy pequeña —explicó Georgie con infinita paciencia—. Tampoco tiene dientes.

—¿Nu?

—No —le corrigió Gustav—. Pero cuando sea mayor, como tú, los tendrá.

—Ok —asintió Klaus para sí y procedió a darle un mordisco a su dona.

Más tarde, cuando ya los habían puesto a ambos a dormir la siesta y los adultos salieron al jardín con los perros para disfrutar un momento de paz y quietud en su jardín, fue Georgie la que sacó a colación los avances en lenguaje que se apreciaban en Klaus las últimas semanas.

—Es como si de pronto ya no fuera un bebé. Antes de dormirse, me dijo: “Mami, por favor léeme el cuento de la Cheni”, cuando antes se habría limitado a señalarlo.

—¿La cenicienta? —Corroboró Gustav y Georgie asintió—. Vaya…

—Y últimamente está más interesado en Frieda y en enseñarle a hablar que en sus caricaturas. La maestra de su grupo me comentó hace varios días que Klaus no ha parado de mencionar entre sus compañeros de clase que ahora es un hermano mayor y tiene nuevas responsabilidades.

—Oh, eso se lo enseñé yo. Pensé que le serviría para asumir su papel, pero no creí que se lo tomaría tan en serio. ¿Hice mal?

—No, de hecho es… Tan tierno. —Georgie extendió sus piernas al frente, más allá de los escalones del porche y tocó con un pie descalzo el césped que recubría una buena porción de su jardín—. Temía que Klaus no pudiera procesar la presencia de Frieda por ser tan pequeño y que tuviéramos que lidiar con sus celos y enojo. Hay bastante información de eso en internet… ¿Y sabes? Nunca te lo he contado antes, pero siempre me ha parecido genial que tú y Franziska sean tan cercanos. Otras parejas de hermanos, sin importar el sexo, solían llevarse terrible y pelear al respecto; en el mejor de los casos, bastaba con ignorarse, pero no era eso lo que yo quería para mis hijos.

—Bueno, mi relación con Franny nunca fue del todo normal. Yo también recuerdo a algunos compañeros con hermanas mayores y las detestaban, lo cual me parecía rarísimo siendo que para mí la mía era la perfecta compañera de juegos. Salvo por lo entrometida, y hasta yo puedo admitir que eso jugó muchas veces a mi favor, Franziska siempre fue la mejor hermana mayor por la que hubiera podido pedir.

—Ojalá llegue un día en que Frieda pueda decir lo mismo de Klaus.

—Y a la inversa —dijo Gustav, recorriendo su trasero sobre el porche y pegándose a Georgie por la cadera—. Y táchame de loco, pero creo que lo conseguirán. Klaus es buen niño, se le nota en la mirada la bondad que lleva dentro, y esa influencia ayudará a Frieda.

Georgie rió de pronto. —¿Puedes creer que mamá me previno del carácter de Frieda? Según ella, con Klaus siendo tan buen niño desde nacimiento, no podía tener la buena suerte de un segundo bebé con esas características, y ya ves… Frieda le va a la zaga.

—Seh…

Porque resultaba fascinante para ambos cómo Frieda se asemejaba a Klaus en ese aspecto, al no llorar si no era para manifestar alguna incomodidad física, siendo el resto del tiempo una bebé normal que conllevaba consigo los cuidados normales para la etapa de recién nacida en la que se encontraba, pero sin ser problemática en ningún aspecto.

Igual que lo había sido Klaus.

—Hemos tenido tanta suerte que no me pienso arriesgar una tercera vez.

—¿No?

—No. Al menos no por una larga temporada… —Dijo Georgie en voz baja, y luego giró el rostro para mirar a Gustav directo a los ojos—. En mi próxima consulta con la doctora Dörfler volveré a la píldora… Amo a nuestros hijos, han sido accidentes y jamás errores, pero no está en mis planes otro más a la vuelta de dos años, que con nuestra suerte también sería de mayo, el veinticinco. Creí que debías saberlo, porque es mi cuerpo y yo decido, pero pienso que esto también te incumbe. ¿Y bien?

El baterista le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego exhaló despacio el aliento que había mantenido contenido con mucho esfuerzo.

—Phew, menos mal. Que con la suerte que hemos tenido utilizando otros métodos anticonceptivos, estaba a punto de proponer la abstinencia o limitarnos al sexo anal.

Georgie soltó una risotada. —Vale, que me gusta el sexo anal como a cualquier otra persona que se preste a un poco de jugueteo en la puerta trasera, pero no a diario. Es demasiada preparación y limpieza. A menos que me estés proponiendo hacértelo a ti, en cuyo caso podría comprar un arnés, un dildo doble y-…

—¡Paso! —Se apresuró Gustav a salvar la no-virginidad de su trasero, que ya en el pasado habían experimentado a su antojo y había descubierto cuánto le gustaba, pero no tanto como para asumir ese rol de tiempo completo—. Suena sexy, pero… No para mí. Al menos no en este universo.

—¿Y en uno paralelo?

Gustav volvió a sonreírle y se inclinó para besarla. —En uno paralelo, seguro. Sin dudarlo. Da igual qué tan enrevesado fuera, seguro que no me importaría ponerme de cuatro y con el trasero en alto para dejar que me lo hicieras con un dildo doble.

—A mí no me importaría hacértelo, incluso si hubiera toda clase de impedimentos…

—¿Como lo fueron los gemelos?

—Ajá, pero… Sospecho que incluso si yo fuera lesbiana y tu gay, aun así seguirías siendo mío, mi Gusti adorado.

—En ese caso, tú continuarías siendo _mi_ Georgie. Sólo mía.

Y uniendo sus bocas en un segundo beso más apasionado que el anterior, sellaron aquellas declaraciones con un juramento que no les requería verbalizarlo.

Sabían que era cierto, y punto.

 

A pesar de haber conseguido por parte de los gemelos el visto bueno para tomarse hasta septiembre como vacaciones, pero finales de junio ya estaban Gustav y Georgie revisando con Tom los borradores de las canciones en las que éste trabajaba y dando su opinión al respecto.

—Los track 01 y 02 me gustan para sencillos —dijo Georgie sin ambages—, pero antes habría que escuchar el resto del disco, el cual por cierto está en pañales y no parece que logre salir de esa etapa si nuestro vocalista estrella no pone de su parte.

Reunidos los cuatro por medio de una llamada de Skype, eran dos visiones por completo diferentes: En un lado Gustav con Klaus jugando en su regazo y Georgie con Frida prendida de su pecho mientras se alimentaba, y por el otro Tom en su consola y Bill… Bill desmayado en la silla que éste tenía a un lado y sufriendo una fuerte resaca.

—Esa charla de pañales va a conseguir que vomite —masculló el mayor de los gemelos, desfallecido con la cabeza hacia atrás y un brazo sobre los ojos protegiéndole de la luz.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, este verano Klaus está practicando ir por la vida sin el suyo, y de momento no hemos tenido ninguna clase de accidente, ¿verdad, campeón? —Comentó Gustav de pasada, y como única respuesta, Bill hizo un ruido de asco que reverberó en sus bocinas.

—Como sea —dijo Georgie con fastidio y deseosa de volver al tema del disco—. En vista de que es imposible para nosotros viajar a LA ahora mismo, es momento de poner una fecha a las grabaciones y acatarla sin importar qué.

—¿Estás segura que será posible? —Inquirió Tom, y luego agregó con sorna—. ¿No volverás a salir embarazada?

—Sí. Y no. ¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de que les muestre el itinerario? —Gruñó Georgie, y en vista de las negativas les mostró a los tres el calendario que había dispuesto para que la salida del disco estuviera lista a tiempo tal como lo habían programado desde un inicio.

Con asombro se unió Gustav a los gemelos en los elogios que pronunciaron a favor de Georgie, pues si bien era un calendario apretado y con un corto margen para llevar a cabo todo el trabajo pesado, tampoco era lo que se podía clasificar como imposible, y el optimismo de conseguirlo y así no decepcionar a nadie era fuerte entre ellos.

—Me gusta, podría gustarme más, pero con esto me conformo —dijo Bill tras repasar varias veces las fechas claves y darse por bien servido—. ¿Qué dicen los demás?

—Por mí vale —dijo Tom.

—Por mí también —terció Gustav.

Y bajo ese acuerdo, se determinó por primera vez que iban a sacar esa disco en tiempo y forma o… Morir en el intento.

O lo que se le acercara más en el sentido metafórico.

 

En julio el calor del verano llegó con climas que nunca antes habían tenido en Magdeburg, pues en un momento sufrían de una de las tantas olas de calor que azotaban Europa, y un segundo después el cielo se cubría de nubes y se soltaba una tormenta capaz de cortar la electricidad, hacer subir el nivel de los ríos y que dejaba caos a su alrededor.

—Mientras no volvamos a tener aquellas inundaciones del río Elba como años atrás… —Dijo Gustav observando el aguacero caer desde su porche trasero mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo, y Georgie le riñó por traer a colación semejante tragedia al presente.

De aquellas lluvias y consiguientes inundaciones todavía se estaba recuperando la ciudad, y aunque ellos no tenían nada de qué temer (su casa estaba en las áreas altas de Magdeburg) sí se preocupaban por aquellas otras personas que se habían visto afectadas en el pasado y que con toda probabilidad se verían envueltas en el desastre si es que esas tormentas continuaban con la misma intensidad.

Al zigzagueo de un rayo que surcó el cielo le siguió el estruendo de un trueno que repiqueteó en sus oídos, y desde su corral de juegos Klaus rompió a llorar.

—Yo me encargo —se ofreció Gustav a consolarlo mientras lanzaba los restos de su cigarrillo a la lluvia y volvía a la casa por Klaus.

Georgie mientras tanto esperó por sus dos hombres, que no tardaron en aparecer a su lado.

—¿Y Frieda?

—Subí a revisarla y sigue durmiendo en su cuna. Menos mal que heredó el sueño pesado de su padre, ¿eh?

—Mami, ruido feo —dijo Klaus con los ojos anegados en llanto y extendiendo los brazos en dirección de Georgie hasta que ésta lo recibió contra su pecho.

—Tranquilo, pronto pasará —le consoló Georgie haciendo a un lado un rizo de cabello rubio que le caía sobre la frente para después besársela—. Pronto saldrá el sol de vuelta.

—No cuentes con ello —dijo Gustav, que había sacado su móvil y estaba consultando el pronóstico del clima—. Según entiendo, hay probabilidades de 99% de lluvia durante la próxima semana, y de 75% para la que le sigue. Ugh, falta nos haría ir a vacacionar a algún sitio paradisiaco donde sea verano con sol y clima cálido, y no lluvia constante y gruesos calcetines de lana.

—Pfff… ¿Y con dos críos a cuestas? No lo creo —rebatió Georgie la proposición—. Además, en caso de que me atreviera a dejar a Klaus y a Frieda con alguien más, no podría estar tranquila a sabiendas de que no están a mi lado.

Gustav suspiró con desgana. —Aunque me duela admitirlo, pero te entiendo a la perfección.

—Supongo que eso nos deja encerrados en casa hasta que sean mayores de edad y podamos recuperar nuestra libertad… —Dijo Georgie, y en su rostro apareció una media sonrisa—. Ok. Tal vez salir del país a unas vacaciones paradisiacas no sea nuestra mejor opción ahora mismo, pero podríamos salir un fin de semana a… ¿Dónde es que tiene tu familia una cabaña?

—No, ni hablar —rechazó Gustav la idea—. Si crees que aquí llueve demasiado, entonces no te imaginas los aguaceros que caen en esa área. Papá ya cometió el error de llevarnos ahí una vez para celebrar el cumpleaños de Franziska y poco faltó para que el agua llegara a niveles de peligro donde habría sido necesaria una lancha para rescatarnos. No me atrevería a involucrar a Frieda y a Klaus en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Ni hablar entonces…

—Pero… —Arrepentido por haber arruinado sus planes de vacaciones, Gustav se estrujó el cerebro buscando una posible solución—. Uhm…

—En serio, no te preocupes —le atajó Georgie—. No era importante.

Como entonces Klaus dijo tener sed y pidió jugó, Georgie entró con él a la casa y dejó a Gustav fuera y sintiéndose como si de alguna manera le hubiera fallado.

Y es que en cierto modo así había sido, pues tras un poco de reflexión comprendió Gustav que Georgie estaba agobiada de las mismas cuatro paredes en las que estaban recluidos desde el nacimiento de Frieda, ya que sus salidas se limitaban a revisiones médicas, compras que casi siempre se reducían a comida, pañales y enseres de limpieza, aderezados con el ocasional paseo alrededor de la manzana con los perros. Que con las lluvias, eso último de su lista se había visto reducido a un punto en el que ya tenían casi cinco días sin poner un pie más allá del porche y limitarse sólo a ver el mundo exterior con ojos anhelantes por la libertad que sólo un día soleado podía ofrecerles.

—Y así sin más nos convertimos en víctimas de secuestro en nuestro propio hogar por nuestros hijos… —Masculló Gustav para sí, de pronto comprendiendo por qué Georgie de pronto había sacado a colación el tema de las vacaciones.

En un arranque de rebeldía, Gustav se paró al borde del porche, y aunque ya estaba mojando las piernas con la lluvia que caía inclinada por efecto del viento, sacó una pierna fuera del perímetro de la casa y dejó que el agua se la empapara por completo.

—¿Gustav? —Apareció Georgie de vuelta con Klaus, esta vez caminando por cuenta propia y sujetando con ambas manos un cartón de jugo con una pajilla en los labios—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Ah, yo… Este… ¡Nada! —Dijo él al tiempo que metía de vuelta su pierna a la seguridad de un techo—. Yo, uhm…

Georgie se cruzó de brazos. —¿Ajá?

En su afán por imitar a su Vatti, Klaus se paró cerca de Gustav, y con torpe equilibrio extendió la misma pierna bajo la lluvia, con la diferencia de que no sólo se mojó, sino que además cayó de culo en el borde del porche y poco le faltó para rodar escalones abajo y caer en el césped mojado.

Al menos no lloró, y eso estuvo a favor de Gustav, quien lo ayudó a incorporarse y con esos segundos a su favor puso su mejor sonrisa de encanto para enfrentarse a Georgie.

—¿Y bien? —Continuó Georgie en la misma posición y esperando una explicación plausible.

—Yo…

—Tú…

—No sé qué más decir.

—Vale…

—¿Lo siento?

—¿Te disculpas por no saber o por…?

Compartiendo un extraño momento en el que ninguno de los dos supo a ciencia cierta cuál era la emoción dominante, al final acabaron compartiendo una incipiente sonrisa que pasó a convertirse en una risita nerviosa y luego en carcajadas sin que en realidad quedara claro el por qué.

Era una bobada, y en eso al menos coincidirían muchas horas después ya en la cama y listos para dormir, pero poder reírse de sí mismos tanto como del otro incluso sin tener claro el por qué era razón más que suficiente para olvidarse del resto.

Y justo eso hicieron.

 

También en julio, en los contados días en los que el clima no hacía de las suyas con lluvia y viento, Gustav se hizo la costumbre de pasar más tiempo en el exterior con Klaus, jugando ambos con un balón suave que había comprado con ese fin, y sumando a los perros a sus carreras, siendo la mayoría de las veces él y su hijo los perdedores cuando competían contra sus mascotas.

Desde el porche, con un vaso de limonada en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo a Frieda prendida de su pecho, Georgie los animaba a ser más veloces que Neo, o al menos más que Maxi, quien ya era un perro adulto de edad media y no tenía la misma energía que cuando cachorro, pero sin éxito. Sus dos mascotas hacían mucho mejor equipo de Gustav con Klaus, y más veces de las que no el juego de pelota entre humanos pasaba a ser de perros.

—Debes admitir que ha sido un poco patético perder el balón ante un perro miniatura que no pesa ni cinco kilogramos en total a pesar de todo su pelaje —dijo Georgie en una pausa que hizo Gustav para rehidratarse—, pero al menos me alegra comprobar que sigue tan vivaz como siempre.

—A Maxi todavía le quedan muchos años por delante, no te preocupes —respondió Gustav, tranquilizando sus miedos no verbalizados con una simple oración antes de volver al jardín.

Aunque el saldo de esa noche se midió en rodillas raspadas y retirar lodo de los cuatro participantes, Georgie los premió al preparar brownies de chispas con chocolate y proponer una película que fuera adecuada para todos ellos.

—O sea, ¿la más nueva de Disney? —Inquirió Gustav, que sin tener deseos reales por la franquicia, ya llevaba algunas en su lista por cortesía de Klaus, quien estaba un poquitín obsesionado con Cars y últimamente con Finding Nemo.

—Por mucho que a Klaus le gusten los automóviles, no creo que la saga de The Fast and the Furious capture su atención todavía —dijo Georgie con sorna—. De momento, los únicos escotes y pechos en los que está interesado son los de su Mutti.

—Ya, igual yo, pero…

—Idiota —le riñó Georgie un tanto juguetona, y de pronto para ambos el prospecto de ver películas en familia pasó a segundo plazo cuando entre los dos hubo un cruce eléctrico que les erizó la piel.

Por supuesto, después del parto de Frieda ambos se lo habían tomado con calma durante el primer mes sin hacer avances de corte sexual y contentándose con roces afectuosos y besos castos que no conducirían a más. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido especialmente inclinado a iniciar ninguna clase de avance porque durante esas primeras cinco semanas con Frieda en la casa su atención había estado más centrada en sobrevivir en su vida diaria con la mitad de horas de sueño que antes y lidiar además con Klaus y sus celos.

Su esfuerzo había pagado recompensas cuando por fin descubrieron un horario que les permitiera mayores horas de descanso y armonía entre sus hijos, las actividades que llevaban a cabo, y los tiempos con los que contaban, pero no por ello su vida sexual se había reactivado igual que si se tratase de un interruptor al que sólo fuera necesario presionar un botón.

La culpa no había recaído sólo en su cansancio y falta de horas continuas de sueño, sino también en el cuerpo de Georgie, que a merced de las hormonas y le recuperación del alumbramiento se reponía a su ritmo sin aceptar prisas de ninguna índole. Pero… Después de dos meses, Georgie de pronto estaba de humor para al menos intentarlo, y Gustav igual para ayudarle.

—Después de todo lo que jugamos hoy con el balón, seguro que Klaus no tarda ni quince minutos en quedarse dormido —dijo Gustav.

—Y Frieda acaba de comer, así que al menos serán dos o tres horas antes de que vuelva a despertar pidiendo más o con el pañal mojado —secundó Georgie.

Por intervención divina, su plan salió a la perfección sin contratiempos de ninguna clase, pues Klaus quedó rendido en el sofá y con Maxi haciéndole compañía cerca de la espalda, y en su cuna Frieda dormía con un leve ronquido que era herencia de Georgie aunque ésta se negara a veces en reconocerlo por considerarlo un rasgo poco femenino de su personalidad, de tal manera en que su oportunidad de intimidad se presentó y resultó irresistible no aprovecharla.

—En verdad quiero hacer esto, pero hace rato Frieda me vomitó encima y me gustaría tomar una ducha —dijo Georgie con gran apuro por su aspecto, pues la vida de padres les había afectado a ambos de maneras indescriptibles, pero en especial a ella al ser la máquina de leche de su hija, y se notaba.

Su cabello, otrora su orgullo, le caía grasoso ahora sobre el rostro y desvaído por la falta de una buena cepillada al menos en las últimas setenta y dos horas. Su apariencia tampoco la ideal, pues llevaba puesta una camiseta sucia y con manchas tanto de leche como de los purés que le daban a Klaus, tres tallas más grande de las que acostumbraba, las cuales le habían pertenecido a Tom tantos años atrás, y que cuando estaba embarazada de Klaus el mayor de los gemelos se la regalara para no ir por la vida con el estómago al aire. El conjunto lo remataba con unos leggings negros que al menos tenían la ventaja de esconder que habían sido su ropa de ese día y del anterior, pero que Georgie detestaba por ser su ropa de “mujer rendida con la vida”, como a ella le gustaba maldecir su condición.

—¿Y por qué sólo una ducha? —Dijo Gustav antes de sugerir un largo baño de tina como los que a Georgie le encantaban—. Así podrás relajarte como es debido.

—Pero entonces nosotros no… Ya sabes —dijo Georgie con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de por qué Gustav estaba rechazando el hacer el amor después de dos meses de espera—. ¿Es que no… quieres?

—Claro que quiero —dijo Gustav vehemente—, pero tengo la impresión de que apreciarías más un baño con burbujas que… lo otro.

—No estés tan seguro —le retó Georgie con una sombra de sonrisa—. ¿Y si entramos los dos a la ducha?

—Pero-…

—Pondré los dos monitores cerca de Klaus y de Frieda, y apenas despierten nos daremos cuenta. El resto será… Jugar con las burbujas.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Gustav con una ceja alzada, que Georgie correspondió con otra igual.

—Sí.

De esa manera, acabaron dándole un buen uso a la bañera doble con la que Georgie tanto había insistido en instalar durante las remodelaciones de la casa y que Gustav no había encontrado con sentido porque con un hijo pequeño y otro en camino eran raras las veces que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero él era un hombre que sabía admitir sus errores y derrotas, y mientras se hundía en el agua tibia con la espalda pegada a una de las orillas y Georgie recostada contra su pecho no tuvo él dudas en afirmar que estaba contento con haberse equivocado.

—Esto me trae memorias de aquel hotel en ¿Italia? ¿O ya habíamos cruzado la frontera y estábamos en Francia? Como sea, ¿lo recuerdas? —Preguntó Georgie con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Gustav y los ojos cerrados por el éxtasis que estar flotando en agua caliente y perfumada le producía—. La tina no era tan grande como ésta, pero…

—Pero hicimos el amor en el agua, sí —dijo Gustav, pues tenía grabada la imagen de ellos dos cediendo a sus impulsos sin importarles las consecuencias.

Aquel encuentro era del primer tour que habían hecho luego de sacar el disco en inglés con recopilación de las canciones hechas en sus primeros dos álbumes de estudio, y David Jost había decidido premiar que en las últimas tres locaciones tuvieran lleno total, por lo que en lugar de pasar la noche en el autobús de la gira les había hecho reservaciones en un hotel de lujo de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. A él también se le escapaba el nombre de la ciudad y el del país, pero no del cuerpo elástico y joven de Georgie, que desnuda lo guiara a él al baño de baldosas blancas y relucientes, y ahí le presentara la tina llena de agua caliente y recubierta con pétalos de rosa que le había arrancado sin más ceremonia a una arreglo floral que unas fans habían pagado extra al portero para que las subiera a su habitación.

Con extraña facilidad recordaba Gustav que las flores venían acompañadas con una nota bastante subida de tono en donde en un inicio había creído que Georgie tenía un admirador secreto, sólo para descubrir que la identidad era más bien de una admirador _a_ que no se cortó ni un pelo para explicar con lujo de detalles lo que haría con su lengua y dedos si Georgie se lo permitía…

La lectura de su nota los había puesto a tono para montárselo en el agua… y después les había hecho comprender lo desastroso de su locación cuando al terminar descubrieron un enorme charco a sus pies que limpiaron con ayuda de todas las toallas que encontraron en el armario de blanco y que a la mañana siguiente se les cobraron como extra sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera darle una explicación plausible a su manager de cómo se habían secado de su ducha utilizando quince toallas.

—Me da risa recordar lo descuidados que podíamos ser, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos tan paranoicos de que Bill se enterara de lo nuestro que hasta evitábamos rozarnos al pasar, pero a la vez…

—No nos importaba montárnoslo en cualquier cuarto con tal de que tuviera pestillo.

—Y no olvides la vez que te masturbé en el baño del autobús de la gira. Ese baño recuerdo que no tenía pestillo.

—No podría olvidarlo ni aunque quisiera, que por cierto no quiero —rió Gustav—. Es una de mis mejores memorias.

—Mmm, es bueno saberlo —dijo Georgie, hundiéndose más en el agua hasta que la punta de sus pies salieron al otro lado de la tina—. Era divertido, ¿no? El riesgo, la adrenalina, el miedo…

—Esos son los mejores orgasmos —dictaminó Gustav, que ciñó más fuertes sus brazos alrededor de Georgie—. No es que esto no sea divertido también, pero esos tiempos de correr riesgos estúpidos me dejaron más de una cana y no quisiera volver a repetirlos. Estaban bien cuando teníamos esa edad, pero ahora que somos mayores es esto lo que prefiero.

—¿Los dos en una tina y en la búsqueda de un tercer mes de celibato?

—No, pero… no me importaría. Te tengo a ti, y el resto es sólo circunstancial.

Con alivio, Georgie suspiró, y un puñado de burbujas que tenía al frente se reventaron. —Si tengo que hacerte una confesión…

—¿Sí?

—Temía por eso.

—¿Eso?

—Que no pudieras esperar. Mamá no lo dijo como acusación, pero la última vez que vino de visita me llevó a aparte para tener una charla de ‘mujer a mujer’, y sí, es tan terrible como suena… —Gruñó con un cierto dejo de dolor emocional—. A su manera, me dio a entender que como esposa yo tenía ciertas obligaciones que cumplir contigo, y que debía de recuperarme lo antes posible o…

El sonido de su voz se onduló, y Gustav no necesitó de más señales para apretarla fuerte en un abrazo que borrara aquellas inseguridades.

—No me atrevería —dijo vehemente, posicionando su barbilla en el hombro de Georgie—. No hoy ni nunca.

—No te enojes con mamá. Seguro que no lo dijo con mala intención; esa fue su manera de, no sé… Protegerme de algo que quizá no sea tan fuera de lo común como nos gustaría creer.

—¿Tú alguna vez pensaste que yo…?

—No… Sí… —Georgie volvió a suspirar—. No lo llegué a pensar en serio, pero sí como un posible, muy remoto escenario. Después de todo, nunca debes de decir nunca, y en nuestro caso tentar al destino es… peligroso.

—En serio, yo no… Jamás me atrevería…

—Lo sé —le tranquilizó Georgie al girar la cabeza y verle directo a los ojos—. Sólo es un temor irracional mío. Tú también debes de tener los tuyos.

—Seh… —Admitió Gustav—. Los tengo.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Oh, ¿en serio vamos a tener esta conversación ahora mismo? Es raro que consigamos que Klaus y Frieda duerman la siesta a la misma hora, y ni hablar de meternos juntos a la tina.

—No te voy a obligar, por supuesto que no, pero siento mucha curiosidad por saber a qué le temes.

Fue el turno de Gustav en soltar un suspiro. —Ok, si insistes… Uhm… Que de pronto descubras que estar conmigo es un error y que te marches llevándote a Klaus y a Frieda contigo. De paso que, uh, te marches de la mano de otra persona… A veces es Henning, pero otras veces imagino que… Puede tratarse de Tom…

—¡¿Tom?! —La exclamación de Georgie tuvo como consecuencia que ella se moviera y el agua de la tina salpicara hacia afuera—. Qué locura. Tom tiene a Bill.

—Ya, pero en esos escenarios míos, no te burles… Te vas con ellos dos y los tres deciden que ya no me necesitan más ni en la banda ni en sus vidas, y que juntos pueden tener una de esas modernas relaciones a tres bandas. Una especie de _ménage à trois_ de tiempo completo.

Bajo el agua, una de las manos de Georgie acarició el muslo de Gustav. —¿Estás consciente de que eso jamás, nunca de los nuncas, ocurrirá?

—Tú lo has dicho antes: No tientes al destino diciendo ‘nunca’ porque vendrá de vuelta y te morderá el trasero. Por eso precisamente es que siento tanto miedo de que pueda volverse realidad. Nuestras vidas nunca se han caracterizado por ser anodinas y típicas, y un final así encajaría de maravilla a nuestra historia.

—Ew, no. Creo que paso.

—Lo dice la mujer que ya tuvo un trío con esos dos…

—Gus… ¿Todavía sigues molesto por eso?

El baterista se tomó su dulce tiempo para contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, su respuesta vino directo de lo más hondo de su alma. —No. Ya no. Ahora incluso puedo pensar en eso y… excitarme. Pero de ahí a aceptar que cualquiera de ellos dos te pusiera un dedo encima de manera sexual y juro que podría arrancárselos de un mordisco.

—Ouch.

—Como dije, son miedos irracionales. Igual que lo tuyo, podría ocurrir, no hay que descartarlo sólo porque sí, pero tampoco hay que vivir con temor.

—Supongo que es una buena filosofía.

—No sé si lo sea —dictaminó Gustav—, pero tendrá que bastarnos si es que no queremos volvernos locos de desconfianza.

Tras un corto silencio para procesar aquellas palabras, y en vista de que sus hijos todavía no hacían ningún ruido audible para los monitores, Gustav propuso empezar con su baño, y fue así como Georgie le cedió el honor de lavar su cabello con un carísimo champú de coco con el que le hizo un masaje en el cuero cabelludo y la puso a gemir.

—Planeaba esto, pero no creí conseguirlo de esta manera —bromeó Gustav cuando moviendo los dedos cerca de la nuca de Georgie ésta emitió un gemido entrecortado que se asemejaba a otros más propios de la intimidad en su dormitorio.

—Esto es mejor… Bueno, no mejor, pero se le acerca bastante —dijo ella cuando las manos de Gustav continuaron descendiendo, y a continuación el baterista le talló la espalda utilizando una esponja impregnada en jabón líquido que también olía a coco.

—Piensa en esto como unas vacaciones tropicales —bromeó Gustav, subiendo y bajando por la espalda de Georgie hasta quedar convencido de su limpieza.

La bajista no dudó en pagarle el favor por igual recorriendo cada superficie, hendidura y pliegue de su piel con la barra de jabón hasta que juntos se dieron el visto bueno y el agua se tornara demasiado helada para su gusto, por lo que quitaron el tapón de la tina y procedieron a enjuagarse utilizando la regadera de mano hasta quedar libres de cualquier rastro de espuma.

Una vez cerraron la llave, se envolvieron con dos toallas mullidas y suaves el contacto, y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al dormitorio, donde despacio y con mucho cuidado, hicieron el amor en posición misionera.

Gustav se esmeró en tratar a Georgie con la más selecta de sus atenciones, y a cambio la bajista se entregó a sus embestidas y le pidió que se viniera dentro.

—¿Segura? —Jadeó Gustav contra su cuello—. ¿Es seguro?

—Sí —dijo Georgie con las mejillas arreboladas—. No te, ¡ah!, preocupes. Sólo hazlo.

Gustav no necesitó que se lo repitieran, y con una última embestida se corrió dentro de Georgie en tres estocadas que acabaron con su reserva de fuerzas y lo hicieron sentir mareado.

En una dicha post orgásmica que les hizo olvidarse del mundo mientras se besaban lánguidamente disfrutando del calor y el roce de sus cuerpos, el llanto primero de Klaus y luego de Frieda vino a ponerle final al mundo de ensueño en el que se habían recluido para devolverlos a su realidad.

—Ni hablar —dijo Georgie con una media sonrisa torcida que revelaba su desazón, pero también su resignación, porque después de ser de Gustav lo era ella de sus hijos, y tocaba atenderlos en ese mismo orden.

—Yo me encargaré de Frieda —se ofreció Gustav al sacar de un cajón ropa interior para él—, que seguro necesita un cambio de pañal, y leche hay de sobra en el refrigerador.

—Gracias —aceptó Georgie el relevo, pues a diferencia de Frieda, la atención que Klaus requería era mínima.

Una vez vestidos, y listos para emprender direcciones opuestas, Gustav y Georgie compartieron un último beso antes de retomar su faceta de padres y dejar para otra siesta de sus pequeños el volver a ser ellos mismos, los eternos enamorados que sin importar la edad se deseaban como desde el primer día.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
